


Исключительно самой себя наследница

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Спецквест 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Possession, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: У Джинни были волосы матери, дерзкий факультет ее семьи и уродливые отголоски юной души Тома внутри. У нее были собственные руки, которые не дрожали.





	Исключительно самой себя наследница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heir to Nothing but Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217695) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Джинни Уизли снилось, как она просыпается в Тайной Комнате, и ее возвращают к жизни Гарри и золотое сияние позади него, исходящее от феникса. Она могла бы цепляться за этот образ в самые тяжелые минуты, когда тени вокруг сгущались и шуршали, как тонкая бумага, но вместо этого только зажмуривалась крепче. Последний раз, когда обаятельный темноволосый мальчик пришел к ней на помощь, он пожрал ее целиком.

Люциус Малфой подсунул Джинни дневник Тома Риддла не куда-нибудь, а в учебник по трансфигурации. Несколько лет спустя она осознала иронию и подумала, что это оказалось очень подходящей ситуации ложью.

Джинни выплеснула в дневник всю душу, а он в ответ заполнил ее собой. Джинни не видела, где хранится его рассудок, зато дневник все видел. Он поместил свой разум в нее — сознание Тома Риддла капля за каплей вливалось в ее маленькое тело. Он видел ее. Он думал, что видит ее, этот заносчивый полупризрачный мальчик.

Летом после первого курса Артур научил Джинни разбирать и собирать обратно машину. После работы Джинни вытирала замасленные руки о комбинезон и простую белую рубашку. Мама закатывала глаза и громко ругалась, но Джинни отвечала улыбкой. Было здорово знать, откуда взялись пятна. Было здорово понимать, как заставить вещи летать.

Мать поначалу пыталась ходить вокруг нее на цыпочках, но кротость и терпение были настолько нехарактерны для Молли, что Джинни становилось только хуже. Она видела мать такой тихой, нерешительной и осторожной — и чувствовала себя еще более ранимой. После первого же раза, когда Молли рявкнула, сунула под нос грязные тарелки и отчитала за гнездо на голове, Джинни почувствовала, как внутри волной поднимается тепло, и крепче ухватилась за это ощущение.

Ей вот-вот должно было исполниться двенадцать. Или нет? Может, стоило засчитать себе и годы Риддла, раз он столько времени жил в ее теле? Семнадцать лет призрачного мальчика — или десятилетия, которые он провел в плену страниц дневника? По мере взросления Джинни было сложно отделить раздражение Риддла на бумажную тюрьму от собственной ярости ответ на полную благих намерений, но удушающую заботу матери. Последнее было путем, который уже прошли все ее братья.  
Она пыталась, запинаясь, идти вслед, но заблудилась в пути.

Стоило ли вообще теперь считать годы, после того как она умерла и вернулась обратно — сама завела себя в залитую водой могилу и очнулась на каменном полу?  
На первом курсе Джинни писала на стене замка куриной кровью. Она старалась не плакать, когда отстирывала от мантии красные пятна, не помня, откуда они взялись. В замке тогда все искоса смотрели на Гарри и шептали про Наследника Слизерина. В животе у Джинни свивались змеи. Седьмой ребенок в бедной семье — она не была вообще ничьей наследницей. 

В «Норе» Джинни и Чарли ходили на долгие прогулки по окрестным полям и торфяникам. Они говорили о полетах. Джинни видела в брате отца, когда они стояли и, щурясь на солнце, смотрели в небо. Казалось бы, где Чарли — до черноты загорелый дикарь, и где отец — жизнерадостный недотепа-чиновник, и все равно временами сходство было просто ослепительным. Они оба так хорошо умели находить красоту в неочевидном и так любили опасных существ, умеющих летать.

Она думала, что Чарли и отец любят полеты из-за открывающихся видов, новых перспектив и бескрайних горизонтов. 

Джинни хотела понять, как оставить позади землю.

Рон называл Джинни болтушкой, утверждал, что она никогда не замолкает. Она целый год писала фантомному другу, потому что вокруг не было никого, кто стал бы ее слушать.

Тогда она еще не встретила Луну? Пришло ли это позже, уже после падения и возвращения Джинни, — умение находить одинокие души? Когда она уже могла увидеть ценность в человеке, который читает текст вверх тормашками и верит в то, что нельзя увидеть? Не доверяй вещам, если не знаешь, где у них мозг, сказал отец Джинни, но Луна и не доверяла чему-то конкретному — скорее, всему. 

Башня Равенкло охранялась только загадками, и Джинни пришла навестить Луну. Равенкловцы с пониманием относились к междисциплинарным научным исследованиям, поэтому только молча бросали на нее любопытные взгляды. Бывал в Башне и один слизеринец — сидел в углу почти так же часто, как сама Джинни располагалась в кресле, и, развязав зелено-серебристый галстук, внимательно изучал с другом-равенкловцем исписанные страницы: стремление добиться успеха подталкивало их жажду знаний. 

Самая младшая из семерых, Джинни любила внимание, но ненавидела попытки ее опекать. Она выстроила общение на тихих, но язвительных репликах и слегка насмешливом сочувствии; она умела смеяться, всего лишь изогнув губы. Свою манеру изъясняться она иногда объясняла тем, что часть ее души была сожжена внутри отравленных ядом василиска страниц. В другие дни, когда настроение у нее было лучше, она списывала остроту реплик на постоянный шум за семейным столом Уизли и необходимость поддерживать сразу шесть разговоров одновременно, а иногда — проводить тихие часы в компании Билла и слушать, как он бормочет себе под нос собственные стихи.

Джинни поцеловала первого мальчика на четвертом курсе. Он не был Гарри Поттером, но ей это было и не нужно.

Гарри периодически замечал ее — для него она была стеснительной сестрой Рона; она была безвольной грудой на полу Тайной комнаты, которую ему нужно было спасти. Потом она стала огненным вихрем волос и ослепительным взглядом, который он перехватил на своем шестом курсе — и совершенно пропал. Они оба думали, что любят друг в друге полыхание пламени. И это было действительно так — она яростно обрушивалась на Флер, и Рона, и на него, она пылала страстью, она носилась в небе с развевающимися волосами. 

Но в конце концов они нашли общее в тенях, которые прятались в каждом из них. Внутри у них жило уродство. Они оба, в каком-то смысле, были перерождениями Риддла.

Они оба сделали то, чего не смог Волдеморт: умерли и вернулись. Гарри пожертвовал собой — смерть льва, которая позволила ему заново родиться ангцем. Джинни вышла из Тайной комнаты после того, как ядовитый зуб вонзился в дневник, но обрела новое рождение не тогда. Покинув Тайную комнату, она была такой же тенью, как отчаявшийся призрак Тома Риддла.

К жизни ее вернули не героизм Гарри, не отчаяние Рона, не любовь матери и не туалетный юмор братьев (хотя сиденье от унитаза, безусловно, помогло). Джинни глубоко дышала по ночам. Она рыдала. Она вспоминала, как злиться. Она выскальзывала ночью в сад, крала по очереди метлы каждого из братьев, взмывала в небо — и там возвращала себя обратно.

Люциус сунул дневник Риддла в ее книгу по трансфигурации, но это не трансфигурировало Джинни. Она знала, что в ней нет ничего нового. Она помнила, как шипела на Малфоя во «Флорише и Блоттсе». Как таскала метлы братьев с шестилетнего возраста и летала на них. Как бежала за «Хогвартс-экспрессом» в десять лет, с криками, смехом и плачем.

Том ее регулярно обкрадывал, забирал чувство безопасности и чистоту рук. Он вкладывал обратно свой вкрадчивый голос, гладкость речи, которую она и годы спустя ощущала на языке, чувствуя, как волокна мышц стягивает темнота, в которую жадно впились бы дементоры. Том украл ее и заново наполнил. Он думал, что украл ее всю, но она помнила.

Иногда она пользовалась его голосом. Но слова были ее — умные и глупые, острый юмор висельника и теплая симпатия. Эти слова не принадлежали Риддлу. Она сама никогда не принадлежала Риддлу. Он был вором, но она украла себя обратно.

Джинни Уизли ценила страх. Она хотела устрашать. Она боялась сама. Долгое время она думала, что из-за этого недостойна быть гриффиндоркой.

Гарри вывалился из порт-ключа, рыдая над телом Седрика. Он готов был разнести дом тринадцать по Гриммольд-плейс — от злости, но по большей части от страха и отчаяния, в то время как Джинни бросала навозные бомбы в дверь, за которой совещался Орден, и подслушивала. На руке Гарри были написаны слова. Он кричал, когда умер Сириус. Он учил детей, как сражаться в Выручай-комнате, потому что знал, что иногда мир требует умения постоять за себя — он хорошо это знал, после того как побывал у зеркала, рядом с чешуей мертвой змеи, в окружении дементоров у замерзшего озера, на кладбище.

Страх был сокровищем факультета Годрика. Без страха не было смелости.

Джинни думала, что ее страх — шрам, оставшийся ей от Риддла, уродство, передавшееся от него по наследству, причина, по которой она трясется по ночам. Джинни стояла в Отделе Тайн, в Большом зале, в собственной коже, и грудь ее ходила ходуном. Но рука твердо держала палочку.

У Гарри были особые способности Риддла, глаза матери, храбрость отца и собственные упрямые предубеждения. У Джинни были волосы матери, дерзкий факультет ее семьи и уродливые отголоски юной души Тома внутри. Они все состояли из кусочков предыдущих поколений.

У нее были собственные руки, которые не дрожали.

Когда Джинни заговорила в толпе учеников и сказала про Армию Дамблдора, она сделала это из-за величайшего страха Министерства. Она подумала, что это очень по-гриффиндорски — понимать силу подобных вещей.

Когда Гарри пришлось выбирать между ней и миром, он выбрал мир. Он ушел, а за ним — и рядом с ним — Рон и Гермиона, чтобы этот самый мир спасти.

Джинни осталась. Мир создан из разных мест — и она выбрала свое. Она, Луна и Невилл сели на Хогвартс-экспресс вместе. Пустые купе словно глумились над ними.

Кем она была из оставшихся трех?

Лидером, ярким и импульсивным, с отпечатком злодея под кожей? По одну сторону от нее был верный и честный помощник, по другую — экстраординарная личность. Джинни стояла в Выручай-комнате, учила детей, как сражаться, и чувствовала себя сильной, избранной, обреченной.

В тот момент Джинни Уизли была как никогда близка к тому, чтобы понять, что это такое — быть Гарри Поттером. Гарри был единственным, кто хоть когда-нибудь мог понять, что это такое — жить в ее оскверненном теле. 

Или все-таки она занимала место Уизли в их троице? Рыжие волосы и физическая сила в компанию к героической судьбе Невилла — мальчика, который с такой легкостью переносил потери и жертвовал собой; а рядом — Луна, с ее странным, но выдающимся умом и инстинктивной добротой?

Или Джинни играла роль самой умной — с ее язвительным остроумием, легкостью в обращении со словами, с масками, которые она умела надевать? Но в ее уме всегда было меньше доброты, чем у Гермионы, он больше подходил к партизанской войне, развернувшейся в заветных коридорах.

Или они вообще были совсем другими — это трио, не ставшее золотым? Они были трое неизбранных — уничтоженный хоркрукс и последняя в роду Уизли; смелый и надломленный запасной Мальчик, Который Выжил; сумасшедшая девчонка, которая теряла туфли и у которой было больше друзей среди тестралов, чем в гостиной ее факультета.

Джинни руководила армией в Выручай-комнате с помощью маминого умения повышать голос, гладких слов Риддла и горячечной страстности Гарри — и думала, была ли она героиней этой истории.

Она писала на стенах «Армия Дамблдора продолжает набор». Джинни направляла заклинания на Амикуса и Алекто — так, чтобы у первого в ушах раздавалось чихание, а у второй — постоянный шепот; она зачаровывала коридор, чтобы он отправлял всех с темной меткой на самую высокую башню Хогвартса. Она думала, что, возможно, они не бледная копия Гарри, а продолжатели дела близнецов — близнецы и Ли Джордан, перерожденные в военное время. И Пивз точно был на их стороне, когда с воплями летал по коридорам и сбрасывал на голову Снейпу бомбочки с пудингом.

Они вваливались в Выручай-комнату с усталым, отчаянным смехом, с головы до ног покрытые пылью. Невилл, когда-то представлявшийся как «никто», учил первокурсников самым простым исцеляющим чарам и смазывал их раны бальзамом. Луна экспериментировала с палочкой, пытаясь изобрести новые заклинания. Равенкловцы, всегда такие замкнутые, немного раскрывались и наблюдали за ней. Джинни отрабатывала летучемышиный сглаз, прокладывала на карте безопасные пути отступления и строила планы сражений.

Возможно, они были совершенно другие.

Луна привела к ним первого слизеринца — тихого мальчика, стеснительного и сосредоточенного, отчаянно преданного месту, которое его приняло. Затем пришли и другие. Несколько полукровок в зелено-серебристом, но не только они. Была среди них яркая и озорная девушка, которой лучше всех удавались заклятья длительного действия. Она больше остальных напомнила Джинни близнецов — от сумасшедших проделок до умения отвести испуганных первокурсников в сторонку и вызвать на их лицах улыбки. 

Джинни придавала им всем ощущение безопасности. Она фыркнула, когда Луна сказала ей об этом. Самый младший ребенок в старинном роду, она не была ничьим щитом и мечом.

Джинни наблюдала за ними в следующий раз, когда демонстрировала на манекене летучемышиный сглаз, а ее волосы развевались сзади, подобно боевому знамени. Все первокурсники, третьекурсница-хаффлпаффка — лучшая из всех по иллюзиям; семикурсник-равенкловец, который говорил в неделю четыре слова, но эти слова всегда были самыми правильными — все они смотрели на нее, выпрямив спины. Она дарила им безопасность. Она позволяла им чувствовать себя храбрее. 

Гарри, Гермиона и Рон вернулись в Хогвартс через Хогсмидский тунннель. Ветераны Хогвартса встали и поприветствовали их, сравнивая боевые шрамы. Джинни держалась поодаль и смотрела, как герои присоединяются к остальным, чувствуя одновременно зависть и гордость.

Их задачей был героический квест. Ее задачей была месть, защита, возвращение прав. Она вернет себе обратно эти коридоры, классные комнаты, это тело. В ее груди до сих пор, спустя столько лет, ощущается грязь, но она выжжет ее дочиста. Это был ее дом — и ребристые каменные стены, и ребра, поддерживающие ее хрупкие легкие. Они принадлежали ей, но незваные пришельцы продолжали водить по ним грязными пальцами. Они об этом пожалеют — в ее животе загорится огонь, в их сердца вонзится отравленный клык, в Большом зале раздадутся слова Avada Kedavra.

Отправной точкой здесь была тьма. Причиной был свет. В самом начале своей карьеры Джинни летала, потом — писала, а Битва за Хогвартс была всего лишь вторым ее сражением за святую землю. Ее ладони были испачканы — они были красными от краски, черными от чернил, вымазанными ядом василиска и влажными от холодного камня. Она не могла их отмыть дочиста, ей и не нужно было это делать, она просто сжала их в кулаки.

Сражение было долгим — за то, чтобы убедить девушку в том, что она заслуживает своего тела. Вот это самое тело, с карими глазами, веснушками, усмешкой Джорджа, ухмылкой Билла, доставшейся от матери способностью яростно любить и привязанностью отца к никому не нужным вещам.

Сражение было долгим. Они победили.

Палочка, плащ, камень. Гарри вырос из мальчика в мужчину и заслужил их все. Только один из даров был благословением.

Когда Джинни в тринадцать лет перечитывала сказки барда Биддля, она неожиданно рассмеялась. Это было в гостиной Гриффиндора, и Рон, удивившись, с надеждой поднял взгляд, а Гермиона посмотрела обеспокоенно.

Неужели люди действительно думали, что им нужен камень, чтобы призраки начали ходить за ними по пятам? Джинни чувствовала, как Том читает через ее плечо, ее глазами, она ощущала его злобу и его сочувствие. 

Джинни училась карточным трюкам у близнецов, она охотилась с Луной в верхних коридорах на какого-то невидимого духа (Луна утверждала, что его можно подманить запахом лавандовых макарун и сыра), а в ушах при этом постоянно раздавалось «кап-кап» с высокого потолка Тайной комнаты. Она отлично освоила заглушающие заклинания и спала с плотно задернутым пологом. Ей не нужен был камень, чтобы призраки навещали ее сновидения.

Но Гарри умудрился его выбросить. Он выбросил камень, выбросил палочку и оставил себе только плащ.

Джинни завидовала — завидовала тому, что он сумел избавиться от этой силы, в то время как она так и продолжала спать с голосом Риддла, гудевшим в ее костях. Прошли годы, прежде чем она поняла, что Гарри точно так же живет с этим, как и она. 

Она видела, как он выглядывает из окна и разглядывает старые снимки. Он рассказал ей про магглорожденного мальчика, который был так заворожен двигающимися фотографиями; о девочке, которая любила Предсказания; о крестном отце, которого она тоже знала и о котором скорбела. Джинни тоже рассказывала ему истории — о том, как Сириус не находил себе места на Гриммольд-плейс, о том, как Фред обещал ей прислать сиденье от унитаза. Они оба оглядывались назад.

Гарри как-то зашел к ней во время завтрака. Джинни стояла на обшарпанной, залитой солнцем кухне в своей первой квартире, уставившись в чай. Через час ее ждало собеседование на работу, позже днем — квиддичные пробы на место в не самой известной команде, но запах утреннего чая напомнил ей о чуть плесневелых страницах дневника. Чай был слишком зеленым, чтобы совпадать с оттенком цвета глаз Риддла, но сходства для нее было достаточно. Глупо, но она не могла дышать.  
Гарри иногда сам так выглядел. В то утро он нерешительно протянул к ней руки, и Джинни позволила заключить себя в объятье.

Люди таращились на Гарри на улицах, давление прессы стало еще хуже, как только он стал взрослым и больше не находился под защитой Дамблдора; как только он превратился из Мальчика, Который Выжил в Мальчика, Который Умер, Убил Его и Вернулся. Джинни зашла к нему посмотреть последний выпуск «Какой из тебя зельевар», когда кто-то бросил камень в окно (Пожиратели Смерти никогда не переведутся, даже после того как отрубишь голову змее). Гарри уничтожил Старшую палочку, но все равно оставался Гарри Поттером — Мальчиком, Который Победил, и он никогда не сможет смыть пятно силы со своего лба.

Они вместе прятались под плащом. Иногда обоим было нужно чувство безопасности. Дождливыми ночами они лежали, свернувшись, невидимыми — и притворялись, что даже смерть не может их коснуться.

Гарри постоянно оглядывался назад. У него были глаза матери. У Джинни было ясноглазое лукавство брата и собственные призраки. У нее был смех Тонкс, терпеливое хитроумие Тома — все это было рассовано по ее карманам и придавливало своим весом. Давало возможность не отрываться от земли.

Они оба несли с собой старые смерти, когда шли вперед, но они шли вперед. Джинни взяла Гарри за руку — этого мальчика, который спас мир. Она была девочкой с темнотой, растворившейся в костях, ее гробница была пуста, ее битва выиграна. Она взяла его за руку и показала, как идти к свету.


End file.
